ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru Senju
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name:' Haru 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' KakoUchiha 'Nickname (optional):' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 10/9/191 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' American 'Height:' 4 Foot 5 'Weight:' 87 pounds 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Konoha 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:'Edit ''-It is immediately clear to anybody who meets Haru Senju that he is a charmer. Whether it be the confidence he displays when speaking, or the twinges of quirkiness that display themselves upon his face, or a mixture of the two, there is a certain aspect of Haru's that makes him an overall personable fellow. In public, one can always find Haru smiling and enjoying himself, entertaining others with his bright personality. While some may find the happiness Haru displays over what seems to be nothing overbearing or annoying, most view it as a desirable trait in a friend, which has enabled Haru to procure and retain mutual friendships with most people he meets. A lot of his personality can be attributed to his modest up bringing, he was taught to value human life and killing without a proper reason is just plain murder but has a temper which he doesn't show alot. Haru is the type of person who needs to help people and find ways of keeping them safe as such he is willing to go to great length to protect them. Haru is highly distrusting of people he feels are hiding their true personality from him. Known to love to fight in training but would oftern regect fighting If it was ment for useless killing. He is highly intellegent, in a way as to where he can stratigise while in the heat of battle, his intellect allowing him to create a new jutsu one day. Haru is never un-alert, knowing all too well how swift death is dealt to those who are complacent with safety. The quirky aspects mentioned before are a side-effect of this ever-present search for danger. Due to the witness of his parents' brutal murder Haru was placed in a disposition towards bloodshed and killing. As Haru wants to be known for his great determination and unbelievable drive. He believes that all leaf shinobi should stand together as one and that they should show true loyalty to one other, and that a Kage must put his life on the line for the sake of the village and its people, this is to set an example for all others. This shows that he is a firm believer of the Will of Fire, a philosophy that has been passed down from generation to generation in the leaf village as a part of their spiritual heritage-'' 'Behaviour:'Edit Haru is always making joke's about thing's that a reoccuring. known to pull people in with engaging conversation's even if they are about random or irellevent thing's.(TBC....) 'Nindo (optional):'Edit N/A 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju 'Ninja Class:' Genin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Highly Intellegent, Speed, sensory type 'Weaknesses:' genjutsu, Not physically strong, not the best chakra controll 'Chakra colour:' Light Orange 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 4 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 ''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 50 'Databook:' 'Jutsu List:' N/A 'Allies:'Edit 'Enemies:' 'Background Info' ''-Haru Was Born In to The leaf a pure soul never hating nothing, never wanting kill. Being a senju, he figured that he had an expectation to live up to but only questioning it once.The first time he asked his mom she said to him "Haru-poo, No Need to worry about that, you'll get there eventually -wagging her finger back and forth- No one should rush greatness ".Always finding reason's to smile, even if i was just Something stupid. Grateful for His Family being alive, that they where Senju, that they were among the happiest and most joyest people, that they were blessed with the rare kekkia genkai. Haru Would Go About His Life with pride and great joy, that he wasnt cursed With any other clan's burdened philolsophy on or about the ninja world. Being enrolled into the academy at the age of 6 he would Go about his academy days having Fun as he studied and learn the E-rank jutsu's that they were required to learn as academy students.Haru is a smart person that doesn't gloat, unless showing his skills off to a rival, a friend or a girl. He didn't score well on test's because of his inability to enjoy doing written work. Even though he knew he could do it he was just lazy in that line of work but would be enthuistic to have a spar or a training session. When it came to learning ninjutsu, haru would be jumping with excitement Not a care it the world until his 3rd year at the academy, when both his mother and father were wiped out in an instant for reasons that haru has never known, protectinng Haru to there last, at the cost of there lives. Haru stood there hiding as his mom and his father were slaughtered right before his very eye's. The pain he felt, the sorrow, the loneliness he suffered for the next couple of year's was unbearable but either way he would continue to his day's in the academy, not telling anyone about his parent's murder as he didnt want to guilt anyone into giving there simpathy. Through everything he had been through he would continueto have fun and smile remembering his father's words "Stop Crying you big baby. just do what i do when im down and smile. Smiling makes the situation alot less Dire and it can lift you up when your feeling down ^.^". Haru's Parents were buried side by side under a sakura tree.He would go up there everyday to talk to them, holding his feeling's and sorrow's in even then.Until The day came when he couldnt hold it any more and broke down..He came back home to his usual empty house from a day at the academy. He dropped off his thing's and sprinted off to the tree his parent's were buried under as he did normally after school(academy). A Large tree it was, the bark was soft,the ground was bare exceot for the grass , the space around it littered with pink blossoms that had made there way to the ground from the tree.nothing but grass under the tree except Haru would spend Hour's up there, talking to the ghostless shadow's of his parent's lifeless burial grounds, talking about how his day was, how his friend's acted and how they were and so on. After hour's of ranting and laughing with his parent's (So to say), He was struck with the relisation that he was talking to himself, as he would never hear his parent's voice's again, or see them again, or feel there warm embrace. Haru's eye's began to fill up with tear's as the relisation slid into his brain. Haru placed his head down over his mother's grave, gripping at the grass as he sobbed away to the memory's of his parent's. After what seemed like hour's of crying haru placed his hand's under his head as he layed his head ontop of them, curling up into a ball. Eventually falling a sleep leaving tear's and snot to dry as he slept the night away, huffing occasionally. When Haru awoke he found himself surrounded by flower's of all kind's, red, blue, purple ,green, black, white etc. the one's sticking out the most was an Orange colored Flower at the head's of both his mother's and father's grave. Haru sat his self up in disbelief confused as to what had happened that night. Mabye his parent's weren't gone, mabye this was a sign, mabye he will live up to the senju name.Haru would often place a flower beside every sakura blossom tree he see's as it reminds him of His mother and father. With them being senju it was a suitable place to put a flower, under a strong tree. Haru, desided that he would leave the Leaf not as a rouge ninja but as a traveler who wants to wander the spreading flower's around the world, one tree at a time. Haru collected 2 momento's from his mother and father, the only thing he had of them, His mother's gourd which she used on travel's outside the village collecting water and anything else that was useful to her and her family. And a sword from His father in which he had no skill in using. Being 11 and a graduate of the academy he desided that it was his time to finally depart from the leaf. He began wandering the world, looking for a home under a big sakura blossom tree allowing his mother and father to watch over him from a world beyond-''